


Golden Showers

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has suggested something that could chainge their relationship drastically.  Warnings:  Golden showers (urination as sex play)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Showers

Disclaimers: This is copyright-infringing but non-profit, so please excuse me.

Notes: This is in direct response to some folks on Senad who had the naivete to suggest that there haven't been golden showers stories in this fandom thank goodness. Well, I couldn't let that slide, could I?

Summary: Blair has suggested something that could change their relationship drastically.

Warnings: Golden showers. (for those not familiar with the term, it means urination as sex play) Mild domination vibe. Either it hits your buttons or it doesn't, and I won't be offended if it doesn't hit yours \-- just don't be offended if it does hit mine. :)

\- * - * - * - * - * - * - *

**Golden Showers**

by

Ann Teitelbaum

They would do it tonight, Jim had said. Tonight. Blair couldn't help but touch his half-hard cock, shifting it, no, just touching it because he couldn't help himself.

After all the hesitations, all the second-guessing, he had finally just gotten them both drunk and put it out there as a half-joke. And Jim had agreed. "Could be hot," he'd said. And then, on the way out this morning, "Remember that idea you had? How about tonight?"

The ultimate in control, a gift to the control freak he'd fallen for. Hell, a gift to himself, a fantasy he hadn't really indulged in years, and never with someone he loved.

Jim walked in the door, and Blair's cock jumped. He'd be lucky to make it through dinner! He handed his lover a beer, and Jim saluted him with it, taking a long swallow, then reaching one hand out to grab Blair into a hard kiss. Blair startled as he felt Jim drizzling beer into his mouth.

Oh yes, this would be good.

They separated, and Blair just stood there, panting, unable to think.

"You want it now?" Jim asked.

Blair nodded.

"Then get ready," he ordered quietly, nodding toward the bathroom.

Blair turned, hands shaking just a little as he laid out towels and began to strip. He heard Jim come in behind him, and startled as he heard the shower turn on. He finished setting his clothes aside and turned, saw Jim standing there, nude.

"H- how do you want to...." he began.

"Just get in," Jim interrupted matter-of-factly.

Blair turned to step into the tub/shower, afraid for a moment that this might ruin things. Would Jim see him as some kind of... kinky pervert? Would he look down on him?

He startled out of his thoughts as he felt one hand on his shoulder. He followed its guidance, stepping to the end of the tub, and Jim got in behind him. That hand turned him around to face Jim, and Blair found himself unable to lift his gaze. His erection was fading, and his breathing turned shallow.

That hand pressed him down, and Blair knelt in the tub, the spray from the shower bouncing off Jim's shoulders, making him blink. After a moment it seemed easier to simply close his eyes. That way, if his face were wet, maybe Jim wouldn't notice if a tear leaked out. God, he hoped he hadn't fucked this up. He forced himself to take a deep breath.

The hand on his shoulder moved, and Blair blinked quickly as he felt Jim move close. The big man was kneeling in front of him, and Blair couldn't help but frown in puzzlement.

Jim reached out, cupped his chin in one hand, and leaned close. A small smile flickered across the strong mouth, and as Jim's lips touched Blair's in reassurance, he felt a fumbling at their groins, and an impossibly hot stream hit him on the thigh.

He gasped against Jim's mouth, and as the heat moved up to his cock, he felt a moan escape. Jim's hand left his face, moved down to pump him, and the heat, the wet, the whole _idea_ coalesced in his mind. 

His own heat built, and as the last of Jim's wetness trickled along his thigh, the smell beginning to reach him, he found himself coming, Jim's hand right there, stroking him, encouraging him, forgiving him, and loving him.

He hadn't fucked it up after all.

Thank god.

\--end--


End file.
